The Two
by LordTheadArmageddon
Summary: An AU were Tidus is also a summoner first story of this type flames will be used to burn down school, Rewrite in progress on hiatus or how ever u spell it
1. Chapter 1

The Two

Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy is anyway (if I did X-3 would be out)

Chapter 1 – Battle Summoner

* * *

2:00am February 6 0 BS (Before Sin) Zanarkand East District - Summoners Temple 

"ZZzzzzZZzzzzz……." "Hey!!! Wake up you lazy bum!!!" Shouted Sara The Summoner of Water.

"Huh, Who, what, when were, why?" Responded Tidus _**Thwack **_"ow"

"Have you forgotten what today is!!" yelled Sara.

"Blitzball practice?" Tidus responded dumbly

_**Thwack "**_you idiot don't you know your own birthday!!!!!" Shrieked the water summoner

'Why does she hurt me so much?' thought Tidus "It's because you're my little brother" replied Sara reading his thoughts (ill explain later).

Looking at the clock he shouted at the now leaving Summoner "its 2 am in the morning!!" "so" she coolly replied. After much grumbling Tidus got out of bed and did his daily routine (do you want to know?).

6:00 am February 6 0 BS Zanarkand East District - Summoners Temple

Upon his arrival at the table for breakfast tidus was showered with praise (and other stuff like orange juice) from his fellow summoners. Tidus also noticed the pile of presents (most likely from his fellow summoners)

Like a child he excitedly forgot his posture in society as he was with his so called peers (in reality he was peerless but never let that go to his head) and tore the wrapping paper off his gifts slowing only to see who it was from

11:00 am 6 0 BS Zanarkand East District - Summoners Temple

He got: Several Blitzballs a few hundred pairs of gloves a new set of weights. After much thanking of friends and colleges alike he noticed his sister , she motioned for him to follow, complying he follow her outside to the balcony area that watched over the east sector

"I noticed there was no wrapped present from you" Tidus suddenly said

"That's because mine is unable to be wrapped" his sister replied smoothly then ordered "come with me"

Down 3 flights of stairs they traveled to a circular room in the very center was a Dark Blue Orb floating on a pedestal (can you guess what that contains?),"I figured it was time you received your own Omni-Class Summoning" Sara pointed out then whispered "happy birthday"

Shocked Tidus replied "wow… thank you sister" and placed his hand firmly on the orb this was not the first time he had received a summoning but never one this powerful (ill explain in AN) a powerful surge of energy passed through his body that made his knees very weak , finally he let go knowing that he received the summoning he suddenly exclaimed "this is a water type!!!"

"Yes it is" replied his sister coolly

**

* * *

**

**That's all for now I said I'd explain about the classes of summons first is Primary class; these usually have little power and are best used in emergencies Valfore is an example because she's not very strong next is Secondary class; these summons are stronger and bigger but not by much Ixion is a good example third class is battle-type summons; these summons are bigger and a lot stronger then secondary, but require a lot more energy anima is a excellent example, the forth class is Omni-Class They are Big and Strong but require tremendous amounts of energy to maintain the closest example is Braska's final Aeon lastly the final class is Sin-Class these summonings are so big and powerful they cannot be summoned or controlled by regular means Sin is the only know Sin-Class Summoning. Review Review Review **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy X (if I did X-3 would be out)**_

**BAN(Before Author Note):thank you those who reviewed all 1 of you your comment have lead to some important decisions I'd like to remind ****hyperfuzzy**** that I can write so fast 53 characters a min, also 2 things firstly the summon he received was not Shiva as she has an important role to play(she's already an Aeon) but however the queen of the seas (yes I am making it a girl) is a Water type while Shiva is an Ice type finally I like your idea of calling them Espers (that's from Final Fantasy 6 I believe) but anyway I hope you like combat scenes cuz im going to try to do a lot of them **

Chapter 2 – the End of Zanarkand

6:30 pm February 6 0 BS (Before Sin) Zanarkand Central District Blitzball Stadium ZERO HOUR

'Zanarkand is lost, little brother is missing how did was that thing made it must of taken thousands of dead souls to create were in the world are that many dead people?' wondered Sara 'those monsters those ….. Fiends killed all the apprentice summoners tore through them like they were nothing'

Sara felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around "it will be ok" smiled Ifrit the Summoner of Fire (yes tidus and him will meet again) 'Ifrit can always find a silver lining cant he? Stupid Fire summoner'

**Anyone who plays FFX knows what Sin is doing at this point so I'm not going to describe it**.

?? Unknown location

Tidus woke to find the air cold and the ground damp 'what Tidus moves on the rumble from the ground made the bridge collapse Tidus fell into the water and encountered 3 Sahagins after defeating two Sahagins (quite easily I might add) the third Sahagin was suddenly eaten by Geosgaeno, after a short scuffle with Geosgaeno, the fiend tried to suck in Tidus but Tidus escaped barely.

'I had made it out of the frying pan...and into the freezer.' thought a shivering Tidus 'well might as well find some thing to make a fire' noticing the burnt logs, (instead of doing what he did in the game) Tidus whispered _**Burna**_ (see AN) a fire lighting up the room easily , that when he noticed a Klikk fiend he drew his sword (you now the one Auron gave him he's using it over his staff to save energy) just as he was about to summon his Espers the door blew open revealing ….

**AN yes its an evil cliffhanger But anyways first lets get this spell business out of the way In my opinion spell casters saying "FIRE, attack that target" sounds Really stupid so im making good names for them also i plan on using the reviewers names in later chapters when I cant think of a name for Tidus's many Espers**

**But since I need something to fill the page a Profile for you guys to sink your minds into**

**Name: Tidus Teranos**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Summoner level: 5 (the second highest right next to High Summoner) **

**Official Title: Battle Summoner Tidus**

**Estimated power: 9999999999 (not telling but he's really powerful)**

**Known Espers: (I let you guys have a doggy bag on this one as shell be appearing during the journey to kilika) HyperFuzzy sleep mode and 63 others.**

**Spouse: none**

**to HyperFuzzy(human) yes im using your name in my fic as a battle-type Esper as you were my first reviewer I have a list of cool moves you can do (it's a surprise) also the reason im telling the people now is because so that you may say if you don't like the Esper named after you G2G to bed school tomorrow (damn didn't get enough flamers to burn it down) Peace **

_**SSJXThead**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Two

_**Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy X (if I did X-3 would be out)**_

**To my 2 favorite reviewers …well my 2 only reviewers first hyperfuzzy ur name dilemma that's a surprise u will have to wait next Ceres Rikku isn't an evil girl though that would be funny as hell also HF you have forgotten 2 major things 1st tidus has a lot of Espers he doesn't need rikku as a guardian secondly what about Yuna the poor girl isn't an badass summoner don't worry I got it all up here Points at head anyways on to the story **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Ships ahoy

"ohh… that hurt" groaned our favorite battle summoner (not to mention the only one we know), as he awoke

Flashback

_The door blew open revealing ...4 people in body suits (what the hell are those called?) the one that looked feminine stepped forward waving her hand towards the friend in a taunting motion_

_Falling for the taunt the Klikk__ fiend rushed at the girl (so hard not saying who it is) at the last minute the girl shoved a grenade in the Klikks gut exploding and burning her hand in the process _

_Tidus noticed the fiend exploded into pireflies which shocked him because he thougt only humans were supposed to do that when they died _

_After he got over his shock he noticed the 4 people were discussing something in a language similar to the Zanarkand slave language, he never believed in owning slaves and opposed slavery at every turn _

_The girl came up to Tidus and said "cunno"_

'_Sorry, why is she sorry' wondered roughly translating it in his mind. His question was answered when he was punched in the gut knocking him unconscious_

END Flash back

Tidus noticed 2 things when he snapped out of his on little memory and noticed one that he was on a ship now and two that he was not alone

"Ced, lybdeja!" A man in a wet suit yelled annoying Tidus by elbowing

"That hurts" Tidus yelled at him

"Hu sujehk, rayn?" responded the man in the suit "okay" responded tidus That's when a door hatch opens revealing the girl from before and another guy with overalls and a Mohawk came out.

"Caynlr res!" said the man with the Mohawk

In response to this tidus said lamely "Duilr sa yht oui femm pa muugehk vun ouin ryht yht veht edc hud drana" which instantly got the attention of the guard (as he backed away)

The girl apparently decided it was time for action as she said in English "you can understand us?" "of course" replied Tidus simply "your language is derived from the slave language in Zanarkand" the girls face wore a shocked expression 'there were slaves in Zanarkand' she thought

As if reading her mind tidus quickly said "though I opposed of such things, it's still good to know how to speak others languages so they can feel more comfortable"

Mr. Mohawk was obviously getting irritated and yelled "RAO" "What" both tidus and the girl respond then the girl suddenly remembered why they were outside in the cold "she turned to Tidus and asked "can you swim?" "Sure why?" asked tidus "because we found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, butthere should be some power left. We're going to go down there and activate it...and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay! Let's get to work!" replied the girl jumping into the water humoring her Tidus jumped into the water

**AN: If you want Translations for the al bhed look it up on google, That's all for now review, review, review damn school still isn't burnt down **

_**SSJXThead**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Two

_**Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy X (if I did X-3 would be out)**_

**BAN: this Chapter took sooooo long to think up cuz im soooooooo tired (didn't help that my comp got taken away) anyways the show must go on….**

When they finally got back to the ship Tidus heard the guy with the Mohawk and a few other of the guys talking about an airship 'idiots' thought Tidus 'why don't they just go in and use the ships autopilot to get it out of the water' 

Then all the men went into the hatch of the ship and as he tried to follow was shouted "Oui, uidceta!"

"Fine" replied Tidus sitting down now bored 

A few hours later those in the ship heard a massive GROWLLLLLLL and if they listened carefully they would have heard the words "so hungry" but they did not, so they thought there was a fiend on deck, now most guys are brave right? (rofl not f-ing likely) no they send the girl to see what it was ,"cowards" she muttered for they couldn't understand English very well.

The only thing she found on deck was the captive (we all know he could easily take down the entire ship single handedly but …) he wasn't paying attention to her so it was easy to slip back inside and get food for the poor guy 

When she returned, he was still not paying any attention to her so she went to kick his arm out from under his head….

"ev oui jymia ouin meva kenm e cikkacd oui hud tu dryd" he said rather lamely stopping her instantly

"H-how?" replied a seriously surprised Girl "can I speak your language after only hearing it twice?" replied a bored Tidus

Suddenly remembering why the she was here the girl placed the tray of spaghetti (1) and said much more calmly then before "no I was wondering how you knew I was there"

Seeing the food he started to wolf it down, so much so that he started choking, the girl noticed this and handed him some water from the water pouch which rather rudely he snatched out of her hand 

"You shouldn't eat so fast" the girl giggled, she stopped when she noticed him staring at the food in front of him "…. Um excuse me" she said 

"How rude of me… did you want any of this?" asked Tidus "no thank you" replied the girl 

After several moments of staring at each other, they both attempted the same way to start a conversation by saying at the same time "**Sorry I didn't catch your name"** "I'm called Rikku" the girl Rikku said after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence "Tidus" Tidus responded 

"I could sense your soul that's how I knew you were there, you have an innocent, and reasonably pure soul, where are you from?" he asked "can't you tell I'm an Al bhed" she responded "a what?" he was confused now 'what's an al bhed?' before he could voice his question a man in a jumpsuit ran on to deck and yelled "Sin!" almost 5 seconds later a whirlpool appeared below the ship. (2) tidus concentrated on his spirit sensing abilities and saw a huge soul below him 'funny it looks like an espers soul but that cant be there is no esper that big' he thought as a yellow blast hit the hull of the ship sending it flying into the air (3)

**COMERCAIL BREAK**

**IT looked like spaghetti to me **

**(2) Doesn't it seem like there is a Whirlpool in every finally fantasy game?**

**If your reading this that means I've already started the next chapter thank u for you reviews and review some more **


	5. Chapter 5

The Two

_**Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy X (if I did X-3 would be out)**_

**BAN: (3) I was going to change that part of last chapter but I didn't have time but you will really start to see the differences from the game in this chapter.**

'Sigh, why do I always wake up in water? Must be some curse my sister left me…' thought Tidus as he woke up in some shallow water he slowly lifted his head when quite suddenly a blue blur went "**THWACK" **as it hit him in the face when he finally opened his eyes again he noticed it was a Blitzball with a smirk that could make the devil himself feel uncomfortable dove under the ball pushed up off the sandy bottom soaring into the air sending the ball into perfect spiral shot position and swung his foot forward the ball flew like a bullet off into the distance 

-Scene Change- 

A girl (whom most of us like) in a white kimono (which I detest) was praying to a bird shaped rock (1) When a speeding Blitzball shot through the wall of the temple and conveniently and most likely on purpose hit the girl on the back of the head knocking the poor girl unconscious (2) 

-Back to Tidus-

As the ball flew off the distance it passed over a tall guy's head 'damn I missed' thought a disappointed Tidus as he swam toward the shore 

(Im going to skip to the village arrival because I cant think of anything funny to put here)

"You remember the prayer right?" the tall guy whose name was Wakka, "sorry religion isn't my thing?" replied a seemingly bored Tidus (3) Wakka quickly showed him the "prayer" as Wakka labeled it, seeing the prayer Tidus only thoughts were 'that's the Blitzball sign for victory, did a thousand years really do this much damage to people??'

"Now you try" Wakka stated and Tidus did so "not bad, ya now go present yourself to the temple summoner" 'so they have summoners huh' thought Tidus as he walked towards the big temple like building (4) As he walked in the temple he noticed massive stone statue "Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And finally we receive a statue for our temple."

"hmm…" was all Tidus said before leaving the temple 'pfft they make statues for their high summoners that's kind of sad I feel sorry for any kin of that man all that attention and expectations it would make normal people go crazy' Tidus thought as he walk to the lodge where Wakka was "got a place to sleep I could use?" Tidus asked Wakka pointed to a bed and said with a smile "knock yourself out" (5) And so Tidus lied down for a nap….

**AN: this chapter was soooooooooo boring sorry just wanted it out of the way**

**1 I don't know what statue of besaid temple actually looks like so im assuming **

**2 that was for hyperfuzzy**

**3 Tidus seems bored a lot huh?**

**4 looks more like a hotel then a temple **

**5 sorry for the pun**

**Warning next chapter will make Yuna look very weak if u no like, too bad (it one of the chapters I want to write See ya**

_**SSJXThead**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Two

The Two

_**Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy X (if I did X-3 would be out)**_

**Sorry guys for the wait…. Oh My Yevon, My Fanbase for this story keeps expanding even PM'S are reviewing Im getting worried no has flamed me yet…… that means I have less time to right due to school (even though I'm there for 2 hours) anyways the show must go on**

_**This Chapter I dedicate to HyperFuzzy due to the Yuna abuse **_

When Yuna awoke (2) she noticed what knocked her unconscious 'a Blitzball? ,ill have to ask Wakka about it later' (3) she continued praying to the statue in front of her until she heard a soft female voice speak "so he got transported to this time did he?" shocked Yuna looked up to see a woman in purple pants and a pink sleeved shirt with a tan torso

"oh so you can finally see and hear me huh?" The woman said as she looked down at Yuna "y-yes lady Valfore" stuttered Yuna

"Well then I must ask you, do you think you're ready for the hardships of your pilgrimage?" stated Valfore

"Yes" Yuna responded "I am ready for the trails that face m-"**THWACK **Yuna was interrupted by a swift blow to the head from Valfore (4) "no matter how hard one wants to be they can never be ready completely!"

"I know this lady valfore but why'd you hit me??" asked Yuna sitting back up straight

"You were choosing your words too carefully"responded Valfore "we Aeons are supposed to be your friends as well as your summons"

"How might I earn your summon lady Valfore" asked Yuna remembering she was here for a reason "if you and the aeons true form can speak to each other then that means you have earned that faiths summon" responded Valfore "But remember this: the one with the blond hair and blue eyes is to be respected if anything not because he is important but because of all he can teach you (5)" Remember once outside these walls seek the battle summoner he will help you if he finds you worthy" Valfore said as she started to fade back into the statue

"Wait what if I am not worthy?" Yuna asked in a panic Valfore's fading spirit laughed and said in a rather demonic voice (6) _"if you are not worthy… You Will Die"_

After a few minutes of thinking about stuff 'battle summoner?' and 'will I be worthy' Yuna stood up a left the chamber

To find her Guardians waiting for her (Tidus isn't there) "are you ok asked her guardian Lulu as she passed "yes" was here only response

"Yuna make Kamarhi(7) worry, Yuna take whole day and half to pray" kamarhi stated "sorry" Yuna said in her apologetic voice (8)

As they walked out to the temple lobby the saw Wakka and the temple summoner talking

"Hey you had us worried there for a bit, ya" said Wakka only to receive a glare from Lulu .ignoring the death glare from everyone's favorite black mage he said "you should see the guy we found on the beach ,ya, his bliztball skills are amazing" that when the temple summoner spoke "why don't you go show the villagers what you have obtained, im sure they'd be eager to see Valfore"

"Yes I think I will" Yuna said with a smile

As Yuna approached the town circle (9) a crowd began to appear she stood in the center of the circle and summoned her Aeon not even 5 minutes after it landed a Massive Low Pitched voice cried out "_**THUNDER STORM" **_as a giant green bird swooped low and attacked Valfore with it's attack stunning her ,before anyone could recover enough to do anything the bird grabbed Valfore in its talons and threw her at the temple Valfore destroyed the entrance to the lobby in her crashThe green bird prepared to finish Valfore off when a loud voice called out "that's enough Quazecotl" the figure then said to Yuna though she couldn't yet see him "you call yourself a Summoner and that's the best you have…." The crowd of people moved to reveal ….

**AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger but I wanted to get this chapter done before bed **

**1. I remembered to indent at the beginning of my paragraph **

**2. She was unconscious remember**

**3. Remember that ball Tidus kicked**

**4. Bet that felt good**

**5. Guess what kinda relationship this will be**

**6. Play all the way through onimusha 2 the cinematic with the final boss is just the right type of voice for it**

**7. If I spelt it wrong sorry **

**8. Does that voice annoy anyone else??**

**9. it's a circle in the center of town **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: now that most of the boring chapters are out of the way we can move on to the good stuff…… ****My goal for this chapter is 1500 words so if it's a little longer then usual.**

_**Disclaimer :if I owned FFX this is how the game would have went but I don't so oh well**_

_**Last time on The Two**_

_As Yuna approached the town circle (9) a crowd began to appear she stood in the center of the circle and summoned her Aeon not even 5 minutes after it landed a Massive Low Pitched voice cried out "**THUNDER STORM" **as a giant green bird swooped low and attacked Valfore with it's attack stunning her ,before anyone could recover enough to do anything the bird grabbed Valfore in its talons and threw her at the temple Valfore destroyed the entrance to the lobby in her crash The green bird prepared to finish Valfore off when a loud voice called out "that's enough Quazecotl" the figure then said to Yuna though she couldn't yet see him "you call yourself a Summoner and that's the best you have…." The crowd of people moved to reveal …._

The crowd moved to reveal … Tidus. He wore a white shihakushō(1) with blue stripes at the end of the sleeves and in his right hand was a staff a little less then a foot long.

Quazecolt who had been flying around finally landed behind its master which struck Yuna as odd because usually a Summon would place them selves in front to protect their masters but this one did no such thing. She quickly dismissed this as Tidus started to move forward towards here. "Stay away from the Summoner" shouted an elderly woman not realizing the irony of what she said (2). Tidus kept going oblivous the the insaults of the crowd till he stood in front of Yuna , had there been another summoner been present they would have known that the Two Summoners were communicating

sorry bout your summon but you had to be tested Tidus Said Telepathically

I know replied Yuna Valfore warned me of your coming

Valfore? Tidus asked

my summon

I see Tidus replied rather dumbly

she also told me to seek your teachings as they would help me on my journey Yuna Thought with confidence , not prepared for what happen next

Everyone was surprised when Tidus started laughing, not one of those 'I'm invincible you can't stop me' laughs more of a 'I cant belive you just said that' laugh (3) after a few moments of laughter to the point of which tidus nearly fell over

"your serious, aren't you?" he asked aloud seeing the look on Yuna's face it was a face that was serious Yuna leaned in and breathed "yes" into his ear (4) The crowd who hadnt heard the previous conversation was now confused at tidus fit of laughter and so they left because the Crusaders decided now wasa a good time to break up the crowd with the exception of a few noone would bother the summoners discussion

"why did you attack Yuna your both summoners" Lulu Demanded not realizing she was being ignored

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Tidus finally said "very well, but I warn you I've never taught before so this may be frustrating for both of us"

"Really?" Yuna replied "I had heard the Zanarkand Summoners had many apprentices"

"And how did you know I'm from Zanarkand?" questioned Tidus With an amused look on his face

"oh that's easy we studied Zanarkand Militia and the fact you have a Quazecolt which only Zanarkinains have" Yuna quickly responded

Before Tidus could respond a loud "HEY your ignoring me aren't you!!" was heard all through the village The Two looked over to see lulu , a very angry lulu at that

"sorry you say something?" Tidus asked unawared that she had being trying to interrogate him.

Wakka finally getting over the fact his star was also a summoner "where's your guardians? Asked the blitzball player

"Gaurdain?" Tidus looked at Yuna confused

"wakka he's a Zanakinain Summoner They don't need gaurdains" scolded Yuna

Just then the temple summoner apeared out of nowhere and argued "Impossible Zanarkand and all its summoners were Destroyed a 1000 years ago"

No one noticed that Tidus was looking at Yuna with a tinge of disgust and walked towartds a hut ,after a breif discussion with the owner of the tent who happened to be female Tidus returned When he returned he got into a argument with lulu over why he went over there apperently lulu thought Tidus was paying the woman for…. Fun (5)

A short time into the argument the woman from the hut came over and handed Tidus a bundle of clothes and said "here you go these should do" shocking lulu , "you shouldn't assume because ; Assuming makes an ass out of you and me(6) Tidus then turning to Yuna and handing her the bundle of clothes "here your current wear is to formal please change it as soon as possible"

With that said he wondered over to a tree jumped on a branch and promptly fell asleep, Yuna went into the temple to get changed for bed ,lulu stormed off due to the blonde summoner telling her off which left wakka and the temple summoner confused to no end on what just happened ….

Chapter end

**AN: sorry for the wait Comp got taken away so wasn't able to post. **

**1 it's the cloths that shinigami of bleach wear**

**2 Shes telling a summoner off When people are supposed to respect summoners**

**3 this has happened to me on more then one occasion **

**4 this fic may get a bit fluffy…. Not if hyperfuzzy and goggleboy4444 have anything to say bout it**

**5 there will be no lemons due to the fact that A. I cant write them and B I'm against that sorta thing**

**6 That is a Quote from a famous person whos name i cant remember **

**Also the next chapter is almost done but wont be released till I get 5 reviews for this chapter cuz im wanna know what you people think Be honest please**

_**SSJXThead **_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer we still don't own Final Fantasy X_

**BAN: After several groundings I finally had enough time to finish this chapter **

**Warning this chapters painful to those with a good imagination **

"Yuna were are you, this isn't funny!!" Shouted Lulu in search of the young summoner suddenly she heard two kids run by saying "the birds from yesterday are fighting at the beach, lets check it out"

Worried for Yuna's safety Lulu Rushed to the beach

When she arrived she noticed Wakka and went over to ask him what was going on she noticed he was looking up in amazement of what he saw:

If you thought the fact that Valfore and Quazecotl were fighting then you would be shocked at the blows their masters were displaying the two bird summons were clashing it out with talons and blasts of powerful energy but there Summoners were fighting it out in aerial Hand to hand combat (1)

though they didn't see the crowd they were still holding back a lot of there power (well a little in Yuna's case) for fear of attracting large fiends that would interrupt their spar , Yuna started off with a flurry of low kicks (2) all of them missed , as she felt Tidus hand on her shoulder she did a twirl grabbing Tidus wrist and trying to throw him only to be kneed in the face as she did some back flips she felt his elbow insert itself into her gut ,down she went towards the sandy beach she barely managed to land on her feet when she saw Tidus standing there about to attack again

Yuna kicked off the ground and cried out "**Burix" **the tiny fireball flew towards the ground made a large explosion,when the dust cleared only a crater remained

She paused for a moment looking to see were he went 'there is no way that vaporized him' she thought just as she sensed him again she turned her head to look up just in time for Tidus's foot to connect with here face, with a splash big enough to make the sand in the lagoon rise above the water (3)

surprisingly to everyone Yuna just shot out of the water , and started throwing punches, 'Man I must of really bruised her pride that time' thought Tidus as he just had time to dodge the blows 'I wonder how long it will take to realize she isn't hitting me ,oh well might as well end this' With great swiftness Tidus gabbed Yuna in the gut 3 times it his index and middle finger effectively knocking her out cold ,

this unfortunately got the crowd angry ,instead of just simply putting down and waiting for her to wake up Tidus decided he'd take her to her bed and then leave , as soon as he left Yuna's tent he was bombarded by people and there insults as it seemed they still hadn't relised he was a summoner as well as Yuna after putting a silence spell on the crowd he decided it was best to go to sleep for it was dusk(4)

_Next morning _

It was almost dawn , almost all were asleep Yuna Reska among them (5) was no exception but that was subject to change any moment know because 1 Tidus Teranos was not. When he saw Yuna lying there in her chibi-bahamut pjs (6) he couldn't help but smile, this was Yuna in her purest form hair disheveled mouth open slightly and if he looked closely he could see drool in the corner of her mouth but alas he wasn't there to watch the peaceful girl sleep 'my sister would freak if she saw me letting my first apprentice sleep in this late' he thought with a sigh as he got serios sucked in his breath ,

put his face close to her ear and shouted with much vigor "WAKE UP ,you shoulda been up hours ago!!" all Yuna got out was "huh" before her mattress was flipped out from under her. Luckily she landed on her bum , she turned to ask Tidus why she was awoken in that fashion but saw that he'd already left the room 'at least he respects my privacy' she thought .

after Yuna got dressed she met up with Tidus in the lobby, he tossed her an apple

"thanks" she said quickly

"Don't make sleeping in a habit, Summoners are first to rise and last to fall" he stated then asked when we leave?"

"We get on a boat around midday" replied Yuna

"Well training begins as soon as we leave port" said Tidus quietly

Midday after they left (going to skip the leaving because it would take 3 more days to think of and write something for that)

Tidus handed her a sphere-like object and said "tell me what this is"

"It's a sphere" interrupted lulu arrogantly Tidus just snorted and shook his head

That's when Yuna's eyes got wide and she exclaimed that she new what it was. "It's a summoner holocron (6)"

"Very good when you understand what it means then you will be able to inscribe your name into it" replied Tidus

That when everything went wrong, when Tidus sensed this great mass of Souls beneath them,

when that mighty fin appeared,

when one of the sailors yelled in terror "SIN."

**AN I apologies for the lateness once again but I by the time I got my computer back it was exams so I didn't have time to write but know its summer time I hope I will be able to finish this story during the summer **

**Next time The Mystical Espers Hyperfuzzy(SM) and Xennos will be appearing **

**Xennos **

**Type: power Orb esper**

**Specail Attack: Awaken state**

**Overdrive: Reality Destroyer **

**Summoners : Tidus, Ifrit(you should meet him next time)**

**martial arts and stuff **

**What is with girls and aiming low?**

**that must've hurt**

**it was still on the day that started in Chp7**

**it's a name of a song in FFX so I decided to use instead of thinking of one**

**I soo want pjs like that**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: ya you've heard it all before_

**sorry for the delay I hope this one's at least 1000 words because im particuly excited about this area as well as mushroom rock road i got some special stuff planned for you guys eye candy so to speak... or whatever kind of candy you get from reading this stuff **

Chapter 9 – The Fire Summoner part 2

That when everything went wrong, when Tidus sensed this great mass of Souls beneath them, when that mighty fin appeared, when one of the sailors yelled "SIN."

Tidus couldn't believe what he was see an esper that apparently had the ability to spawn Class 1 Espers or something very similar but the fact still remained….

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!" said a sailor to fast to be responded to as the crew revealed a shiny harpoon (1) 'oh crap' thought Tidus as he knew that would just make the beast submerge while he had the walk-on-water trick mastered the others did not and so would drown

Just as the crew fired the harpoon laucher blew up everyone looked at Tidus as he had his hand outstretched "that would have only endangered the lives of this crew as well as your loved ones, leave this to me" said the blond summoner

"But what can you do?" asked the sailor

(2) ignoring the questions of the crew and lulu Tidus hopped on the water it surprised everyone that he didn't sink in to the water but instead proceed to walk , out of seemingly nowhere his robes appeared over his clothes along with his staff

He stopped along side the fin and started walking with it doing a complex twirling of his staff finally after what seemed like for ever a summoning circle appeared and a rather cartoonie poof appeared covering the area with smoke, as the smoke cleared the passengers could see 2 long ears 4 fuzzy paws and a fluffy tail that's right is was a –

"OH MY GOD IT'S A GIANT BUNNY RABBIT!!" shouted Wakka from the boat pointing at the massive creature

_**Esper Stats**_

_**Name: HyperFuzzy (sleep mode)**_

_**Class: 3 (its equivalent to Bahumut) **_

_**Special attack: Bunny Cannon**_

_**Overdrive (requires awakening)**_

"Thank you captain obvious" said Lulu sarcastically "we had no idea what it was"

Hyperfuzzy lowered its head and Tidus hopped on (3) it. Right after his feet landed Hyperfuzzy's head the Esper started to move within seconds it was in front of the giant fin, it stood on its hind legs through its head back a bit opened its mouth and fire huge beam like attack it was so blinding that everyone had to cover there eyes "AHHH!!" Wakka screamed as he was blinded, when the it was safe to look everyone (except Wakka because he got blinded) and was shocked to see a huge perfectly round hole in Sin's fin, with a loud what could be called grunt sound sin moved off in a southern direction only once the fin disappeared did the huge esper explode into a million pireflys(4) and Tidus gently glided down to the deck of the ship

Wakka who just regained the ability to see said "did anyone see were that huge bunny went?" everyone on deck looked at him like he was a retard.

Later that day they saw the island of Kilika the sun was just starting to set as they dock some people smiled and waved at there arrival, as soon as Tidus was off the boat the first thing he did was head for the building that had the sign "inn"

Ignoring the sailors whispers about him "we'd better steer clear of that one, he not only warded off Sin but he actually hurt it" as they told there wife what had happened earlier in the day

Yuna turned to her guardians and announced that she was tired and would get a good nights rest knowing full well that she'd be woken up early

The next morning

As Tidus entered Yuna quarters to wake her he saw that she was out of bed a ready to go she smiled and said "first to rise last to fall"

Nodding Tidus tossed her a Naginata (it's a staff with a blade on it) and said "you will use this unless your facing another summoner using magic enhancements on simple fiends is a waste of energy"

"Umm I don't know how to use this" Yuna said hesitantly

"It's pretty much like your staff but I will be teaching you Naginatajutsu (5)" replied the blond summoner

They traveled up the stone steps that led to the temple and began to practice the style of the Naginata, later they were joined by Yuna's guardians and after a scolding from lulu about not wandering off without protection was unsafe.

As they arrived at the temple all Tidus could think is 'Ifrit would love this place' (6) just then 3 people in what looked like Blitzball uniforms approached them "you here to pray for victory too?" Wakka asked them "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" replied the one in the middle "Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" snapped Lulu

"We've been praying for some competition this year!" replied another one of the people

Then the first guy had the nerve to say "So, what's you goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?"

At that point Tidus had had enough of these people and said you should really have your hand looked at" what seemed rather concerned-like

"Why what's wrong with my hand?" replied the first guy , fast then anyone could see Tidus gripped the guys hand and squeezed hard , there was an audible "CRACK" and moved his hand back to were it was before "well I think its broken" again seeming innocent as a child

Unnerved by how he had done that they quickly left, Yuna and party entered the temple itself after some praying at a previously high summoner statue a summoner came out of the cloister of trails entrance and noticed Yuna "a summoner are you?" not quite sure due to Yuna's attire "My name is Yuna-from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona. So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to

Live up to. My, my, my... And all these people are your guardians? My, what a

Rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity,

My dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right,

Barthello?" asked the summoner her guardian nodded in replied

"Your right about one thing, the quality of Summoners in general has dwindled over the years" Tidus stated coolly

"Excuse me you worthless garbage" replied Dona not realizing what she was up against

Tidus hmmped and said "worthless eh… well then well just have to find out how much worth you pathetic Summoners are nowadays"

"Is that challenge?" asked Dona "perhaps" replied Tidus with a grin.

Everyone decide to step outside

As soon as the duel began Dona started to summon her latest Aeon but it wasn't till after she summoned it did she relies that her opponent let her summon it 'he will pay for underestimating me' the mighty Ifrit Stood proud over Tidus who was just smirking 'so this is what you've become'

Giving Tidus no time to respond (ya right) Ifrit lunged forward and punch the ground a explosion was made and when the dust cleared only ruble remained Dona laughed and said "looks like someone was all talk" that when she noticed Ifrit was looking around as if searching for something suddenly he looked up just in time (you guessed it) to see Tidus's foot come down on it (7) thoroughly slamming the Aeon face into the ground

Just as Tidus threw the finishing blow Ifrit caught it shocking the blond and with a rather deep voice said "you haven't change in 1000 years old friend…"

**BWUH HAHAHAHAHA is it evil enough a cliff for ya xD anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter Part 3 will be out soon ,to stop you from asking pointless questions part one will be in the Prequel to this which shows Tidus childhood and how he came to be the Summoner that he is. OMG this chapter is 500 words longer then all the other chapters so far **

**1 Destroy all humans fans think green gun and you will get why that's funny **

**2 oh great can't remember what I was going to put here **

**3 no pun intended **

**4 how do u spell it **

**5 yes I know it's the old style of the weapon but in this fic it will be applying magic into the weapon thus making it stronger **

**6 he doesn't realize who the Aeon for this place is**

**7 yes I absolutely love that attack ad it will be used at least a dozen timed more through out the story **

**G2G to bed now will start next Chapter in morning …. Peace **_**SSJXThead **_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer :ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE GOT IT Grabs machine Gun and starts emptying clip at lawyers_

**BAN: WoW (World of Warcraft) is addicting BEWARE my fellow readers BEWARE anyways now that i explained were ive been on with the chapter**

Chapter 10 - The Fire Summoner Part 3

_Just as Tidus threw the finishing blow Ifrit caught it shocking the blond and with a rather deep voice said "you haven't change in 1000 years old friend…"_

Tidus looked down to see the Fire Aeon grinning a grin that brought back memories,it reminded him of Zanarkand and his fellow Summoners upon remembering how furiously his friend fought he snapped backed to reality and did a few flips and spins to get some room, Ifrit would have none of it closing in swipe after swipe each just bearly missing Tidus

Finally getting tired of this game of cat and mouse Tidus thrust his hand forward and shouted "**ZASWA!!**"

a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and into Ifrits gut sending it flying backwards.

Donna was yelling for the Aeon to get back up clearly wanting to win and prove herself a better Summoner then Yuna (1)

thats when the Aeon decided it had had enough and spoke out "perhaps we should finish this another time" Tidus merely nodded his head and without waiting for dismissal Ifrit De-summoned himself

"looks like its just you know little Summoner" said Tidus in a mocking tone realizing he was right Dona was humbled and scurried away not to be seen from till later(2)

looking at Yuna Tidus asked "well shall we proceed?" Yuna just nodded

once inside Wakka prayed for Victory and Yuna Went to get her Aeon leaving Tidus alone with his thoughts 'was that truly Ifrit? if so is there more summoners who became Summon able Creatures that didn't require any discipline to summon?'

"excuse me?" he looked down to see a young girl in simple Kilika clothes "hmm?"

"are you the new Temple Summoner?" she asked innocently "no but perhaps I can help you anyways" he replied with a friendly smile it was a Summoners Job to help people after all

upon talking with the young girl he learned much about Yevon and Spira in general, much of which he was appalled, though he never showed it.

The child then demanded he play ball with her and could only nod his head and go along with her despite his professional status he let her win (3) and she was for lack of a better word pooped and fell asleep in his lap 'ah reminds me of the young-lings (4) back home so full of energy and excited' he then Yuna and friends walking towards him he motioned for silence and even Lulu knew better then too argue.

As they walked back they noticed the fiends seemed to afraid to attack them the they could see them try to approach but not get any closer then 10ft

upon return they say a group of people comforting a woman who was crying "excuse me?" yuna went over and asked "but whats wrong"

"my little girl my precious Luna is missing and most likely eaten by fiends or sinspawn" the woman said balling still not seeing Tidus thats when he decided to restore the womans faith in the human ability to survive and spoke saying "anyone know were this little terror belongs" motioning to the child he had been carrying in his arms everyone then looked at him and the mother burst into tears upon seeing her child alive "she wondered all the way to the temple and seeked guidance about a boy named tony" the mother snorted "hes the Village heads son"

"ya well she seems to have a crush on him" replied Tidus smoothly

the next day

Yuna getting up nice and early decided to find Tidus and wouldn't you know it it looked like he was asleep she tried to sneak up on him and wake him up when she got close enough to do anything he spoke up "we must work on your Stealth abilities"and phased out of bed Shirtless might I add (5) Yuna ,after putting on his shirt he looked over and stated "morning exercises"

with that yuna ran off running Tidus Catching up and running along side her emotionless face on

after a lap around the island the waited for the others to wake up upon their awakening the group left for Luca

**upon that I'm going to end this chapter for those who requested blitzball I got a few ideas for that ill start the next chapter asap **

**1. Donna doesn't realize Tidus is a Summoner**

**2. if I decide shell make a return I wont know till I type it **

**3. what pro goes all out against a child?**

**4.I borrowed that from Star Wars I don't own it**

**5. I would have written a female pervert part but I was too lazy **

_**SSJXThead**_


	11. AN

Due to the amount of the same complaints (its not long enough and there's not Romance)

Due to the amount of the same complaints (its not long enough and there's not Romance)

I will be doing a rewrite of chapters 1-8 and 10 don't worry all the good stuff will remain but they will be all longer and ill also switching the Romance thing to humor as its more funny then Romantic thanks for reading


End file.
